1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission method for control message or data, and more particularly to a Bluetooth data/control message transmission module, an interaction system and method thereof which is compatible with variable different devices.
2. Related Art
Mobile device has become indispensable for 3C products because of the popularity of mobile device and it's multiple and powerful functions. However, due to the integration of software and hardware in mobile device, mobile device is difficult to classify in electronic products, such that mobile device becomes powerful PC. Mobile device is not only used for telephone, transmitting message, but for exploring internet, listening music, navigation, even for entertainment. Thus, mobile device and our daily life are inseparable. Bluetooth is a communication technology for connection and data-transmission between multiple digital devices in short distance without cord requirement. Bluetooth is originally adopted for transmission between cellphone and earphone. In present, it has been widely used in smartphones and personal computers and other mobile devices
However, in general Bluetooth file transfer or control, it requires that the file transfer profile is supported in the Bluetooth chip of mobile devices. Moreover, due to the limitation of operation system of the mobile device, the file transmission and control of Bluetooth may not be performed because of the different operation systems in different mobile devices, such as iOS of Apple and Android of Google. Bluetooth support in Android is different from Bluetooth support in iOS. The hardware for iOS has to pass the MFi identification, and then the Bluetooth App development resource can be obtained. However, Bluetooth support in Android OS is open standard.
Due to the abovementioned situation, the interaction product manufacturer must respectively produce product for iOS and product for Android. However, end-user may purchase the wrong product because of confusion. In addition, end-user may complain because of incompatibility of product.